1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propellants and explosives. More particularly, it pertains to increasing energy in propellants and explosives in order to obtain longer range and greater payload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ingredients are used to coat cyclotetramethylenetetranitramine (HMX) or cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine (RDX) which contain reactive functional groups capable of reacting to produce a chemical linkage of the binder to the coating, a process which occurs during the curing of a propellant. HMX and RDX are routinely used in propellants and explosives that contain desensitizing organic binders, such as, polyurethanes. However, neither HMX nor RDX crystals bond well to binders thus causing poor mechanical properties in the final compositions. Moreover, recent studies show that such compositions having poor mechanical properties result in propellants or explosives with less resistance to inadvertent ignition and detonation, thus creating a true safety hazard and possibly not fulfilling the intended purpose.